The Internet of Things (IoT) is the interconnection of identifiable embedded computing devices with the existing Internet infrastructure. An object in the IoT can be controlled or can act as a controller without human interaction. The objective of the IoT is to transfer data over a network without requiring human-to-human or human-to-computer interaction. As a result, objects in the IoT can track and count data, while reducing waste, loss, and cost for sustaining authenticity of data. For example, suppose popularity of a vehicle (i.e., audience reaction) is to be determined on a showroom floor. Typically, a user's feedback is collected via a request from an entity collecting the data, and, as a result, the authenticity of the data can come into question. External factors can influence a person's feedback as the data is collected, for example, by using a questionnaire. The feedback may not be an accurate representation of the person's perception of the object, which in this example is the vehicle.